Bloodlust
by CuteBunni
Summary: Amu Hinamori keeps meeting a stranger during the night. Her thoughts occupied, full of him. Amu knows that he's no ordinary Human. But what is he? Why doesn't he let Amu see his face? Rated T just in case. First Fanific Story. Please be nice X3
1. Flash of Blue

**Hai ! Mah name ish Ayumu ! But mah fwendies call me Ayu , Bunni or Bun – chan ! This is my first fanfiction . Pleeaase be niicee X3**

**Ikuto : Great another one.**

**Bunni : Who will write an Amuto story full of Amutoness .**

**Ikuto : -suddenly enthusiastic- Do I get to do perverted things ?**

**Bunni : Nope . **

**Ikuto : I hate you !**

**Bunni : -continues- Not in this chapter at least . **

**Ikuto : I love you !**

**Bunni : Uhh . Yeah sure ! Amu , you haven't said much , Please do the disclaimer . **

**-cricket chirps-**

**Bunni : Amu ? -pokes-**

**Dia : I think she's gone to shock .**

**Bunni : Really ? Well Ikuto can deal with that .**

**Ran , Miki and Su : Bunni doesn't own us or Shugo Chara.**

**Bunni : Thats right ! Enjoy :3**

**- - - **

The clock struck thirteen. The icy wind whimpered past me. Small, ghostly glows floated down from the semi-darkness of the nighttime sky, and down to the creamy white Earth. There, they gathered into piles and eventually formed a soft,frosty blanket that covered the ground. Solar light was nowhere to be found, even as dawn slowly drew in. Only the dim flickering of the streetlights lit the fading night.

Silence filled the air as I stood my ground. My eyes tightly shut. My breathing was steady and quiet although my heart was racing, pounding against my chest. I didn't want to see what I was confronting. For I already knew. A light tap of a footstep on the ground shattered the silence. _My_ footstep. I reached my arm out blindly into the blackness, and cold fingers intertwined with mine. I held still, unwilling to let go. However, I couldn't resist temptation. My eyelids fluttered open and the hand that held me was gone. All I saw, was a blurred flash of midnight blue.

- - -

I didn't know why, but for some reason, he doesn't want me to even get a glimpse of his face. He's always as quick as lighting, he would always know the exact time I open my eyes. My thoughts lingered on the mysterious boy I kept meeting. I know that he isn't any ordinary human. But I can't figure out what or who he really is either. I've only heard him speak once. One word; ''Human''. I can almost hear his soft velvet voice, ringing in my ears. A different voice interrupted my daydreaming.

"Amu! Amu, can you hear me?" The voice belonged to Rima. My best friend. "Uh...Yes." I murmured. As I returned to reality, I found the whole class staring at me. My face flushed a faint red and I looked down. In the corner of my eye, I noticed a glimmer of midnight blue pass by. I glanced at the glass on the door again to find that it was gone. Perhaps I'm just imagining things. A trick of the eye.

The rest of the class continued sluggishly. I looked out the window, not paying much attention. I didn't know how I got top grades in my subjects. Even those which I don't particularly like, and those that I don't pay any attention in. I got higher grades than everyone else, except in Calculus and Geography. Although, I'm not the only top grader in my school. There are a few others as well. Rima was one of them. Nagihiko Fujisaki, my other best friend and Rima's boyfriend, Kukai Souma, another of my best friends. Daichi Souma, Kukai's brother, Tadase Hotori, everyone's 'prince'. Kairi Sanjou, Leader of the Junior Student council. Ran, Miki, and Suu Hayasaki, my extremely close friends. Extremely, because most people confuse us all as sisters, but only the three of them are. There is also Yaya Yuiki, she's younger than everyone else but gets high grades in most of her classes.

Our school is divided up into three buildings of which are: the Junior Building, the Senior Building and the dorms for people who choose to live here because they live too far away or such. I'm currently in the Junior Building. Next year, I'll be moving to the Senior Building. Along with all the other graduating Juniors. It's a little complex but that's just the way things work in my school.

- - -

The bell rang for the end of period five, the end of the school day. I walked slowly out of the school building, clearly not thinking about where I was headed. When I looked up, I realized that I was in the field between the Junior and Senior buildings. I gazed at the empty space in front of me, then my stare traveled up to the big Sakura Tree in the middle of the green. I turned my head slightly. No one was around. I sighed deeply and headed back towards the main entrance. Again, my zombie act started. I was looking ahead of me but it seemed like I couldn't see. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. I reopened them after a few seconds. I was trying to make sure that I was out of my trance. Even though I wasn't completely, just enough to not fall over while walking. In that, I failed miserably. I felt myself bump against something firm. I looked up to see a Senior looking at me with wide, mesmerizing blue eyes. His hair was the same shade. He looked pale as his jaw hardened. The liquid in the blue mirror turned hard. I felt frightened for a moment. I stepped back and murmured a quiet "Sorry". I blinked once, but then he was gone. The very scene reminded me of 'him'. The mysterious stranger I meet during the night. I don't intend on meeting him, but I always seem to. It was...strange. I shook my head from side to side, and continued walking towards my house.

- - -

**Okay . I know its short . . . And probably no good . Oh and it's in Amu's POV .**

**Bunni : This was just a tester thing . To see if meh should write more . **

**Amu : So please review !**

**Bunni : Oh . Yoor finally out of that whole 'shock' thingie . **

**Ikuto : Yeah . She actually doesn't remember a thing .**

**Amu : From the last fifteen minutes . What did I miss anyways ?**

**Bunni : Nothing really . Just Ikuto being his usual pereverted self .**

**Amu : Oh.**

**Bunni : Yup ! **

**R&R Please X3**


	2. Annoyance

**This is Ayumu , bringing you chapter two of Bloodlust ! **

**Thank you for all my dear reviewers ~ It really gives me purpose to keep writing ! Oh and the Characters are OOC in this story because I need their characters to fit in with my story . And I'm still thinking if I should have the charas here . **

**Amu : So what's this chapter about ? **

**Ikuto : Hopefully . . .**

**Bunni : Please Ikuto ! Don t . I do not write lemon !**

**Ikuto : Aw . Harsh !**

**Bunni : Whatever !**

**Amu : Thank you Ayu – chan !**

**Bunni : I do not own Shugo Chara .**

**Ikuto : Enjoy . But I bet you'd enjoy more if -**

**Bunni : -cuts Ikuto off- Ikuto ! Shut it !**

**- - -**

**Previously . . .**

_I was looking ahead of me but it seemed like I couldn't see. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. I reopened them after a few seconds. I was trying to make sure that I was out of my trance. Even though I wasn't completely, just enough to not fall over while walking. In that, I failed miserably. I felt myself bump against something firm. I looked up to see a Senior looking at me with wide, mesmerizing blue eyes. His hair was the same shade. He looked pale as his jaw hardened. The liquid in the blue mirror turned hard. I felt frightened for a moment. I stepped back and murmured a quiet "Sorry". I blinked once, but then he was gone. The very scene reminded me of 'him'. The mysterious stranger I meet during the night. I don't intend on meeting him, but I always seem to. It was...strange. I shook my head from side to side, and continued walking towards my house. _

_- - -_

"What's your name?" I asked shakily as I heard the same footsteps approach me. I recognized them. Firm, controlled and gentle, they silenced.

"I can't tell you" He said reluctantly. His deep, husky voice sent shivers down my spine. I huffed and my lips moved but no sound came out of them. But as if he could hear me – he took another step forward. Still, his face hidden. I wanted to see him. It was eating into me. Like a need that couldn't be I was longing for, a wish that cannot be granted. Like dreaming of water in the inescapable heat of the desert. I stumbled forward. I didn't hear him move, but I knew that he was gone. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees in a soft '_thud_'. The world stilled around me. The whispering wind fell quiet. The darkness seemed to consume me.

- - -

I opened my eyes tiredly to the blinding light that bled through my curtains. Slowly, I sat up. My whole body was sore but I ignored it. I glanced at the clock and groaned. I quickly got ready for another, very usual, day at school.

I ran downstairs swiftly and noticed a note on the counter;

Dear Amu-chan,

Me and your father have gone to visit your grandmother. We've taken Ami with us so please watch over the house. Thank you. We'll be home soon .

Love,

Mama, Papa and Ami.

P.S. Your dad says no boys.

I smiled as my eyes marveled at the last comment. My dad is always overprotective when it comes to me and Ami, my six year old sister. Always being the shield to us from every possible harm he could see in things. My mother wasn't as protective but she was loving and caring. She understands a lot of what I go through most of the time. I sighed deeply and took a glance at the clock again. My eyes bulged "School!" I gasped as I rushed out of the house. Locking the door behind me.

- - -

I walked sluggishly to my next class; Physical Education – Gymnastics. Everyone watching my every move. I don't understand, I'm just an ordinary girl. All the boys watched me with curious eyes. It was vexing, infuriating even. I tried to concentrate on my 'journey' through the crowded hallways of the school. I couldn't. Since I left home, I felt nauseous. Then, my head started spinning and my stomach churned. My eyesight, suddenly blurry. I stumbled along the corridors. My breathing paced and I could hear nothing. Not even the loud chattering of the students. _Nothing_. I felt myself bump onto something, then my body felt numb. I could no longer see, even a blur. My eyesight was completely black.

- - -

_I saw a pair of fangs and gasped. I started running. But as if I wasn't even moving, He approached me. Calmly. He held my hand. I knew him, but his face was a blur. I smiled unknowingly. Then, a bright flurry of light blinded me. I could feel only his hands pulling away. Cold breath running down my neck and ...A sharp, painful but sweet feeling, digging into the rim of my neck.; _

_Fangs. _

- - -

My eyes shot wide open and I jumped up. I couldn't feel my legs, and I instantly dropped. I was waiting for the impact but there was nothing. I felt warm arms around m, pulling me up.

"Whoa. Stay still. You're still unwell." A familiar voice said. I couldn't get everything processed in my mind. Where was I? Who is this? I asked myself the same questions a number of times. I waited until my vision was clear. I saw deep blue orbs suck me in. I blinked and snapped out of my trance. In front of me I saw the Senior I bumped into yesterday. With midnight blue hair and eyes. My face flushed slightly.

"Wh-Where am I?" My voice was almost a whisper but he heard me.

"You're in the medical office. The nurse asked me to take care of you while she did an errand." He replied in a bored tone.

"Aren't you a Senior? Why are you here?" I wondered

"Yes, I'm a Senior. I was sent to the Junior building to help some teachers. I've excelled in most of my subjects so they asked me if I would rather help others than listening to lessons that I already know."

"Boasting, and you said Yes?"

"Yea. Why would I be here then? And its not boasting. I was just answering your question." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes "My question is still left unanswered. Why are you here? In the medical office I mean."

"You fell unconscious right in front of me."

"Oh." I flushed in embarrassment " Sorry."

"It's good." He smirked. I huffed.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Nice to meet you,_ Amu_" He smirk was wider now. It was getting annoying.

"Wait. How did you know my name?" I suddenly realised.

"I heard people whispering in the corridors while I carried you here. Oh and by the way, you're heavy." He stated with a smirk still planted on his face.

My face grew hot "Well, I'm sorry!" I snarled in annoyance. But he just kept smirking. I groaned in frustration and flopped down on the bed I was sitting on, pulling the covers over my tomato red face.

- - -

**Okay ! It's done ! I introduced Ikuto . I'm sorry that there's no Amuto moment right now. I'll try my best to fit it in the next chapter.**

**Ikuto : Finally ! I appear . **

**Amu : What do you mean 'fit some more Amuto' ? **

**Bunni : Just admit it Amu ! You love Ikuto . **

**Amu : -blush-**

**Ikuto : -hugs Amu- Amu loves me !**

**Amu : -blush even more-**

**Bunni : Okay . That is just freaky you didn't deny it ! O.O**

**Amu : Thank you for reading.**

**Bunni : You even listening to me ? **

**Amu : -ignores- R&R Please . **

**Bunni : -cries in a corner- **


	3. Exhaustion

**Hello ! Welcome to yet another chapter of Bloodlust ! **

**Arigatou for all those who review and alert the story etc. And to those anonymous readers out there ! Thank you all ~ ! And I've decided to keep the charas human .**

**Ran : Bunni appreciates it !**

**Bunni : I do !**

**Ikuto : Can we get on already ?**

**Bunni : Ohh . What's with Mr. Frumpy ?**

**Amu : He got wet in the rain a lot this week .**

**Bunni : And ?**

**Amu : Cats hate water . **

**Bunni : I'm not sure . . . My mum's friend had a cat and she likes getting wet.**

**Amu : Well I guess its just Ikuto . **

**Ikuto : -hoses Amu-**

**Amu : Hey ! Now I'm all wet ! Ikuto !**

**Ikuto : See . It's not just me . **

**Miki : Bunni does not own Shugo Chara . **

**Suu : Desu ~**

**- - -**

**Previously . . .**

"_Who are you anyway?" I asked._

"_Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Nice to meet you, Amu" He smirk was wider now. It was getting annoying._

"_Wait. How did you know my name?" I suddenly realised._

"_I heard people whispering in the corridors while I carried you here. Oh and by the way, you're heavy." He stated with a smirk still planted on his face._

_My face grew hot "Well, I'm sorry!" I snarled in annoyance. But he just kept smirking. I groaned in frustration and flopped down on the bed I was sitting on, pulling the covers over my tomato red face._

_- - -_

It was nearing midnight. The sky was a pitch black colour. I saw a silhouette moving in the midst of the darkness. My legs moved subconsciously. I was blind in the dark. Yet I knew he could see me. A cold hand held mine in a vice grip. The hand led me through the thick blackness. Not long after, I caught a glimpse of a small, dim glow. My eyes widened in relief. I could see. I was not blind. But before I even noticed. He was gone. My companion. My guardian angel.

- - -

Yesterday, I was sent home after falling unconscious. Today, I'm still feeling nauseous. I walked sluggishly towards my first class. Putting up a face that read 'I'm fine'. Its not easy, I keep feeling like I'm going to be sick any minute.

"Good morning, everyone." I called out in a cracked voice. I forced a smile on my face before I dragged myself to my seat.

"Are you okay Amu?" Rima asked, concern mingling in her voice.

"I'm fine, Rima." I croaked.

"You don't sound well, and after that incident yesterday. We're worried."

"I'm alright, really."

"You're not." Nagihiko stated.

"I repeat. I'm in perfect condition. Tip top!" I lied.

Nagihiko sighed. "Me and Rima will be keeping an eye on you today. Everyone else too. It's not usual that you just faint like that."

"Everyone?" My eyes widened.

"Yes. Since at least one of us are with you in some of your classes. We're going to keep watch." Nagihiko said calmly. They're just like my parents sometimes. Always treating me like a child. Although, I'm happy they look out for me so much, it gets annoying sometimes. I groaned as the bell rang loudly, echoing across the hallways of the school building.

- - -

I made it through half of the day without a single slip up in my 'act'. It was tiring. I sat, relaxed, underneath the Sakura Tree in tranquility. It was Lunch break and everyone was either, inside or out in the field. It was rare for students to come here for it is only a small piece of land, separating the two school buildings from each other. Most people preferred the big field at the back of the school instead. Only some come here to study outside or such that you need peace.

I watched as small pink petals rained and floated gently down from the branches of the towering tree. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. I felt hot breath tickling my nose. My eyes fluttered open to see a face I recognized at first sight.

I screamed.

"Shhh. It's only me." His voice made me shake.

"Exactly. It's you! That's the problem." I growled.

"Aww...Don't be so cold, _Amu_."

"Don't emphasize my name."

"Why are you here alone, _Amu_." There he goes again.

"Stop annoying me Tsukiyomi!"

"Call me Ikuto."

"No!"

He pulled me a big eyed, cutesy face. He's so annoying.

"Go away, please!" I said in frustration.

"And what fun would that be?"

My jaw dropped. He thinks I'm his toy. I stood up but my knees gave out. Ikuto caught me before I fell back down. I mumbled a 'thank you' and tried to walk away but he held on to me. His arms snaked around my waist, his head rested on my right shoulder. I blushed a deep scarlet red.

"Get off me." I demanded.

"No."

"Now, Tsukiyomi"

"No."

I huffed in frustration. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, really."

"Then why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because You interest me."

I blushed an even deeper shade of red. "You're just saying that. I just saw you yesterday."

"I'm not just saying it. You've seen me more than you know." He whispered darkly.

"What do you-" I turned to him, but he wasn't there. He just..._Vanished into thin air._

- - -

_One hour. Thats all you have to endure Amu. _I thought. I've lasted nearly the whole day. But right now, I feel like my resistance is futile. My efforts are a waste. I forced myself towards my last class; Science – Biology. Just as I entered the Biology Room, I saw a familiar face. One that bugged me all day, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I groaned and walked over to my seat. He caught sight of me and approached. I was looking someplace else trying to ignore him. But out of the corner of my eye I could see him in front of my desk with a mischievous smirk planted on his face.

"Hello, _Amu_." I ignored him. "It appears that I'm helping the teachers in eight of your classes." I nearly fell off my chair.

"Eight!?" I shouted. The teacher still hasn't arrived, luckily.

"Yeah. Are you excited?"

"No!" I cried out "Why am I being punished?"

His expression suddenly hardened. "If you knew, you wouldn't think so."

"Knew what, Tsukiyomi?"

"Ikuto."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"No."

"Yes- Ah what?"

"I got you!" He chuckled lightly. For a moment he looked cute. Not that it means anything.

I couldn't help but smile. He might be annoying but he makes me feel better. Maybe he's not so bad.

"Maybe you're not really a jerk." I complimented.

"Can I hug you then?"

"I take it back. You're a perverted jerk."

He smiled at my comment and went to stand in front of the chattering class. The teacher came in just in time. She said her apologies about being late and introduced Ikuto. I mean Tsukiyomi. All the girls squealed when he spoke. He had such a big appeal to them, all of them excluding me. We all got to choose lab partners. There were Twenty-seven people in our Biology class. None of my friends were with me in this class though so the boys always take this as a chance to be paired up with me. I hoped that today a miracle will happen and they'll forget I existed. But as soon as the teacher announced that we can now choose partners all the boys rushed to me.

"Now, I knew this would happen so Hinamori-san will not be paired up with any of you. You get to choose anyone but her." Our Biology teacher, Ms. Waruki said to the boys. "Hinamori-san will get paired up with my assistant, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san." She continued. My eyes bulged.

"But Ms. Waruki, I thought we get to choose!" I complained.

"I'm sorry, but if you pair up with someone aside any of them," She said pointing at the boys "They might get jealous and fight. It happens all the time doesn't it?"

"Yes. But I don't want to work with Tsukiyomi." I rebelled.

"Teachers decision."

I groaned. So much groaning today. I frowned and sat back to my seat. Tsukiyomi sat beside me. What's worse he kept pestering me.

- - -

To add to my problems. I started feeling woozy again. We were in the middle of an experiment and Tsukiyomi was being quite helpful. Still, that didn't help with me feeling ill. My breathing started to quicken like the other day. My whole body felt weak. My hand started to shake uncontrollably, which caused the test tube I was holding to come shattering on the ground. Glass shards scattered all over the floor. I collapsed and it seemed like I got sucked into a pool of darkness. Alone. Tears rolled down my hot cheeks and I felt pain. Torturing pain. And for one scary moment, I couldn't breathe. That's when I realised...

_That my heart stopped beating._

- - -

**Sorry about the shortness . I think it's short because there's a lot of speech . **

**Amu : Am I going to die?**

**Ikuto : No way !**

**Bunni : Read the next chapter and find out !**

**Ran : Dun dun dun!**

**Suu : And thank you for reading desu ~**

**Miki : R&R Please.**

**Bunni : And get a cookie and a choice of Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko and Yoru plushies ! And other Bishies too !**

**Yoru : And their charas nya !**

**Tadase : Does that include me ? I would like one of me !**

**Bunni : I said Bishies not gays . **

**Tadase : -runs away crying-**


	4. Unbelievable

**Thank you reviewers ! I love you all ! Thank you all readers ~ Sorry for updating late !**

**Amu : Yay ! This time I'm first to say something . **

**Bunni : Well . Technically its me . **

**Amu : But I'm still first after you . **

**Bunni : Okay so you're second . **

**Amu : Whatever . **

**Ikuto : You two sure are talking a lot today .**

**Bunni : Only me I think . **

**Amu : Yep . Only Bunni !**

**Ikuto : You know that you two are boring today right ? **

**Bunni : I am not boring ! I write the story .**

**Amu : Ikuto thinks I'm boring . . . *cries***

**Ikuto : No Amu ! Not you !**

**Bunni : Ooh ! You've upset her ~**

**Everyone : Tsk tsk tsk ! Bunni doesn't own Shugo Chara !**

**P.S. The beginning is vividly describing what Amu was feeling before her heart stopped. **

**- - -**

**Previously . . .**

_Glass shards scattered all over the floor. I collapsed and it seemed like I got sucked into a pool of darkness. Alone. Tears rolled down my hot cheeks and I felt pain. Torturing pain. And for one scary moment, I couldn't breathe. That's when I realised..._

_That my heart stopped beating._

_- - -_

I was drowning in darkness and pain. At that moment I thought that I had been sent to the afterlife. Except I didn't see a glorious bright light. Meaning I must have been in hell. But I wasn't. I was somewhere unknown. Somewhere so dreadful that hell itself feared it. A pathway to never ending pain and sorrow. I've always thought of hell as a deep pit full of flaming hot lava flaring fire where you are punished for whatever in life you did wrong. I guess this was just a little over the pain that I imagined I'd go through.

- - -

The agony had already consumed my life. My body was unmovable. My eyelids felt heavy my lungs were blocked. I couldn't breathe well. I never really feared death before. But now, I want to keep hold of my life. A part of me was still saying to let go and give in. I seek help. No one was there to give it. No thing to hang on to. My heart was the only thing that was keeping me intact. But hope slowly faded. The blackness around me was consuming. My heart was beating rapidly against my numb, stone cold chest. I placed one hand feeling the drumming of the muscle as it pumped blood into my body. Then, the most frightening thing happened. My heart stopped beating. The drumming was gone. The rapid beating fell to a silent stop. I panicked. It felt like I was drowning. The pain got worse. It was unbearable. I opened my mouth and shrieked in agony. No sound came out. As my eyes fell close I could hear someone calling me.

- - -

_I can feel myself falling. My eyes won't open. I can hear droplets of water clashing onto the ground. The sound echoed all around me. I hear occasional screams of pain, coming from me I suppose. But I didn't feel my lips move. I shivered. I can feel the cold emptiness from my surroundings. _

"_What happened to her?"_

"_Is she going to be alright?"_

_Soft murmurs sounded into my ears._

"_Yes. She'll wake up soon. I need to talk to you privately. Let's just leave her to rest now."_

_Sniffs and sobs could be heard. My eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. I forced my eyelids to open and as they did I caught a glimpse of my Mum and Dad leaving the room. I moved my gaze and I saw myself on a bed. Unconscious. Wait _me_?_ _Did that mean. . . _

_Before I could finish my thoughts. I could feel myself being sucked in. My eyelids shut involuntarily and I was forced upon myself._

_- - -_

I sat up and found myself in the same place as before. As I had seen in my 'dream' . I felt weight on the right side of the bed found a sleeping Tsukiyomi. My lips twitched up slightly. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and tipped my head back. I sighed deeply. When I reopened my eyes, Ikuto was alert and awake.

"You're awake!" He smiled whole-heartedly.

I chuckled "What are you doing here?" I croaked.

"You're my lab partner. You made me worry. Fainting like that."

"You? Worry? About me? Am I dead?"

"I have feelings too. And no you're not completely dead yet."

"Very funny." After that quote my body landed on the sheets again. I was still feeling nauseous. But I didn't close my eyes in the worry that I couldn't open them again.

"You can go now." I said.

"Why? Don't you want me here?"

"No. Pervert." I murmured.

"Was that a yes?"

"No!"

"You seem to be well enough now." He stated "Get some rest okay. I'll see you in school."

He got up from his seat and trudged towards the door.

"Thank you, Ikuto." I breathed quietly. But he somehow managed to hear it.

"My pleasure." He smirked and exited the room. I smiled to myself. He can be nice at times too. As nice as he can be frustratingly annoying.

I heard the doors creak open. The tapping of footsteps on the floor. My parents.

"Amu, we're so happy you're awake!" My mother, Midori Hinamori said as she stretched her arms to embrace me. I returned the hug and pulled away. Her face was red and so was her eyes. Tears streaked down her cheeks. My dad was right behind her. He was crying on the doctor's shoulder. I chuckled lightly. I whipped an arm to my stomach and winced. My mum didn't notice though. I reassured them of my well being and convinced them to return to my sickly grandmother. I wanted to be there too. But school for me was vital. I couldn't miss a day. I acted as if I was fine. That there was no pain. So that I could be dismissed from the hospital and return to school. Like before, I acted. But I hoped it wouldn't turn out like before though.

- - -

My plan didn't go quite as planned. I had been dismissed from hospital now. But they insisted me stay a week longer so that they could run tests on why I kept fainting and so that they could give me medication to prevent it. It wasn't really working though. I'm now in the middle of a Mathematics lesson, feeling as I did before I fainted in Science. A few more boring minutes passed. The bell finally rang. Everyone stood up eagerly. My next lesson was Drama. Admittedly one of my most liked lessons. Until now. Why you ask? Because in front of me, I see a smirking navy blue haired boy staring at me with pools of deep blue orbs.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Katou called out. The class replied a lively good morning. "Everyone make a circle and sit down please." She said as she seated herself on a chair. I was sitting right across from Mrs. Katou. Everyone else was sitting in their own friend groups.

"Class, I assume you've met Tsukiyomi Ikuto – Senior in the school and top grader. He will be assisting me for the next three terms. Which by the end of, you also will become Seniors." She explained. When they heard the words 'Senior' and 'Three terms' the whole class broke out into chatter. I was excited to be a Senior too. But I didn't bother. Mrs. Katou silenced everyone and started introducing our activity.

"This term, we are going to adapt and perform a famous Romantic play. Romeo and Juliet – Shakespeare, is what we are going to work on. Then we will adapt the play into whatever story you want it to be as long as it stays a Romantic. You can even change the ending if you like. Then on the fifth to eighth weeks we are going to practice our adapted play. On the last week of term – the ninth week, we are going to perform it in front of the whole school. You can also invite others to watch. Last year we did Les Miserables and it was very successful. But this year we have a different theme. So we better get to work!" As soon as Mrs. Katou finished speaking everyone shouted and fought over what parts they wanted to play.

"Hold on everyone. We will perform a vote okay? Who you want to nominate. You can include anyone in the room except me." Everyone chattered amongst themselves until they came to a decision. "We vote Amu to be Juliet." Boys shouted. "Romeo should be Ikuto!" The girls shouted. My jaw dropped. Ikuto as Romeo? Me as Juliet? "I object!" I rebelled.

"Sorry Amu. The class decided it." Mrs. Katou stayed.

"I accept the part but Ikuto isn't even in the class! He can't be one of the lead roles!"

"Well, you know _Amu_. She did say anyone in the room." Ikuto implied with a smirk planted on his undeniably handsome face. I might be stubborn but I'm honest. And right now, I'm being honest. I cannot believe this is happening to me.

- - -

**Okay ! Done with the chapter ! This one is quite long and the speech is all bundled together . It's five pages . I normally write three . **

**Bunni : Look forward to next chapter . Because I'm going to make the class decide on something very Amuto !**

**Amu : What !**

**Bunni : First step to love is always denial . **

**Ikuto : Write the next chapter quick ! **

**Bunni : If I get reviews then maybe . **

**Nagihiko : Am I in the next one?**

**Kukai : Am I?**

**Bunni : Dunno . -huggles Nagihiko and Kukai- Please review and get a hug from a bishounen of your choice. Also I've just made chocolate caramel brownies and cheese cake. Just press the review button and get all these fantastic things ! Thank you for reading and remember R&R ~ !!**


	5. Illness

**I ' m so so so sorry everyone ! I know I haven ' t updated in a long long time . I planned to update on Ikuto ' s Birthday but school kept me busy all the way through the weeks . It ' s nearly Christmas and I have a lot of tests and CAT ' s to study for , I ' m sorry ! I hope you understand . **

**Amu : Of course we do Bunni – chan . **

**Ikuto : I don ' t ! You didn ' t update on my birthday !**

**Bunni : - tears – I ' m sorry okay !**

**Suu : Look what you did Ikuto ! You made her cry !**

**Ikuto : Sorry . **

**Bunni : Do the disclaimer then !**

**Ikuto : Bunni doesn ' t own Shugo Chara . Only the plot of this story . **

**Bunni : Thank you ! Enjoy ~**

**- - - **

**Previously . . .**

"_Hold on everyone. We will perform a vote okay? Who you want to nominate. You can include anyone in the room except me." Everyone chattered amongst themselves until they came to a decision. "We vote Amu to be Juliet." Boys shouted. "Romeo should be Ikuto!" The girls shouted. My jaw dropped. Ikuto as Romeo? Me as Juliet? "I object!" I rebelled._

"_Sorry Amu. The class decided it." Mrs. Katou stayed._

"_I accept the part but Ikuto isn't even in the class! He can't be one of the lead roles!"_

"_Well, you know Amu. She did say anyone in the room." Ikuto implied with a smirk planted on his undeniably handsome face. I might be stubborn but I'm honest. And right now, I'm being honest. I cannot believe this is happening to me._

_- - -_

I was walking upon the white blanket. The whole city engulfed with snow. Every step I took, soft crunching noises could be heard. My feet sank into the thick ice on the ground. My walking was slow. My heart was beating at a normal pace. I could see my breath as a puff of smoke. The sky was pitch black and there were no stars. The moon also, was hidden by the dark clouds looking down at me. My whole body was numb from the cold. Everything was silent. Everything was still. I heard the soft crunching noises grow faster. I was blinded with the smoke from my breath. The snow was preventing my legs to go any faster. I didn't know why I was running or whom I was running from. But I felt like I was being watched. The trees swayed obediently at the order of the icy wind. The thunder started roaring and lighting flashed its beady eyes at me. Faint taps landed on the ground as the night poured out tears. I huffed a cloud of breath. The chilliness was getting to me. I felt consciousness slipping. I barely felt the rain on my skin. Before consciousness completely escaped my grasp I saw a pair of blue eyes stare at mine.

- - -

My mouth was agape and I felt eyes stare at me as I flushed a slight pink. Ikuto was still smirking, he seemed to be enjoying torturing me. He blew at my face. His warm breath making me blush a deeper shade. His intoxicating smell engulfed me. My feet went numb and I sank to my knees. Ikuto's face became painted with worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and he sighed in relief. He must have thought I was feeling nauseous again. Which had been replaced by shock.

"Amu, are you not feeling well?" Mrs. Katou's voice sounded. I shook my head.

"No. I'm fine." I took a deep breath and stood up. Mrs. Katou looked at me for a second then continued on with the lesson.

"Okay. Obviously, we're not going to get much done today but there's really no rush. But I want you to think about how we can adapt the play to make it very much different from the original. Any ideas?" She said. Most of the class immediately raised their hands. "Oh. That's brilliant that you're all filled with ideas." She pointed her finger at a girl, Tomoko, I think her name was.

"I think we should cut out the scene where Romeo kills Juliet's cousin." She began. Mrs. Katou nodded and pointed to somebody else. The room was flooded with ideas.

"You have quite an imagination class. How about adding something romantic?" Mrs. Katou suggested.

"We should have kissing scenes!" Someone shouted from the back of the room. Everyone else's face brightened up and they all called out yeses. My face turned pale in horror.

"I disagree!" I objected.

"I'm sorry Amu. Everyone seems to agree to that idea and I think it's a wonderful add to the story." Mrs. Katou apologised. In the corner of my eye. I could see Ikuto smirking and suppressing laughter. I groaned. Mrs. Katou smiled at me, as if begging for me to go along with the add. I looked towards the class and they all wore a pleading face. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine" I mumbled.

The talking started again. Everyone picked their parts.

"Alright. Let's all begin then. We will start with mirroring exercises. Everyone please pick a partner. Amu and Ikuto, work together since you two are a pair. I suppressed a groan, instead I looked up the ceiling and closed my eyes. Then I stamped my right foot and sighed. I turned my gaze towards Ikuto who was now right in front of me.

"I'll mirror you first." I said plainly. He smirked. I then knew that I made the wrong choice. He tilted his head and I tilted mine. He took a step closer and so did I. At the same time as him, I mirrored his moves. He kept taking steps towards me until there was only an inch gap between us. His face approached mine and so I mirrored. His face stopped centimeters away from mine. I blushed. His smirk widened and he quickly gave me a peck on the lips. I blushed a crimson red and I froze in place. _No way. My first kiss. _I straightened my back as did he. I raised a hand to try and slap him but my hand suddenly dropped and my memory was muddled. I dropped to my knees and clasped my head with my hands. I couldn't remember anything. My eyes snapped close and my head felt like it was being twisted. A blanket of darkness covered me.

- - -

I was awake but my eyes were hard to open. When I finally did, a pair of worried azure orbs were observing me. "I-Ikuto?" It was hard to get my words out, and they were quite unclear. I tried to turn my head but my neck hurt. Ikuto moved revealing the light. My eyes quickly shut again. I forced them open and Ikuto wore a frown.

"Where am I? What happened?" My voice was slurred. I tried to sit up but Ikuto laid me back down again.

"You're in the hospital. You fell unconscious. You've been asleep for nearly 24 hours." He said in a tired voice.

"You stayed here all night?" I asked.

"Yes. I decided not to tell your parents because last time they went frantic." He explained.

"My parents went back to my Grandmother."

"I see."

"Thank you for taking care of me" I mumbled. "Aren't you tired? Get some rest."

"I'm fine. Are you hungry?"

"Why are you suddenly so nice."

"It's not being nice. It's having sympathy."

"Really." I said with disbelief.

"I was worried." He whispered. I smiled gratefully. I heard the door creak and the doctor came in.

"I see you're awake. That's good. We'll be running some tests later but for now," He turned to Ikuto "Mr. Tsukiyomi, May I please speak to you in private?" Ikuto simply nodded and stood up from his chair. "I'll be back." He stated as he left the room with the Doctor.

- - -

+Outside+

. . . . . . . . .

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I'd like to discuss something with you. Miss Hinamori seems to have an illness. With the symptoms that you've described to us, there are three possible diseases. One is a simple Hypothyroidism which is very common and can be cured easily. Second is Meningitis, it can be fatal and can cause seizures which can lead to Epilepsy. Still there is a cure. The last possibility is Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis or Spinocerebellar Atrophy, which is very serious. It has no cure and will eventually lead to death. The symptoms that you've described to us matches this disease but also Meningitis. It matches some of Hypothyroidism but the other two is more likely."

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"We'll be running tests on her later to try and confirm. Although we may need to observe more symptoms that will occur." The doctor explained. Ikuto stood frozen in place. The question going through his head at the time;

"_Why Amu?"_

- - -

I heard the doctor speaking to Ikuto. I couldn't understand very much of it although I did recognise my name being mentioned. The door opened again revealing Ikuto with a shocked expression.

"What is it Ikuto?" I said worriedly. _Why am I worried about _him_?_

"It's nothing. Are you feeling better?" He evaded the subject.

"Yes. I'm still feeling nauseous and a little bit sick. It's still quite hard to breathe but everything else is fine." He sighed and tipped his head back, closing his eyes.

"Ikuto?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you here? I would have thought you left by now."

"If you knew you wouldn't ask me this." His voice was slurred.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Your speaking is a bit unclear. Are you sure you're alright?" He once again avoided a subject.

"Yea. I am. I think I'm just tired."

"Tired? After 24 hours of sleep?"

"I guess." I soon fell asleep again.

- - -

**Okay ~ It took me a while to write this ! Right . Again thank you to my reviewers . Here are the symptoms of the two main diseases . You can then decide which one you want Amu to have . If you want to know what the diseases are you can just type them in on Google . **

**Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis Symptoms : **

twitching and cramping of muscles, especially those in the hands and feet

loss of motor control in the hands and arms

impairment in the use of the arms and legs

tripping and falling

dropping things

persistent fatigue

uncontrollable periods of laughing or crying

slurred or thick speech and difficulty in projecting the voice

As the disease progresses, symptoms may include:

difficulty breathing

difficulty swallowing

paralysis

**Meningitis** **Symptoms** **: **

fever

headache

nausea and vomiting

stiff neck

photophobia (low tolerance to bright light)

confusion

joint aches or pains

drowsiness

seizures

high-pitched cry

pale, blotchy skin color

not wanting to eat

vomiting

fretful and fussy

arching back

difficult to wake

**And the Seizures ( could lead to Epilepsy which is having a load of Seizures . ) : **

staring

jerking movements of the arms and legs

stiffening of the body

loss of consciousness

breathing problems or breathing stops

loss of bowel or bladder control

falling suddenly for no apparent reason

not responding to noise or words for brief periods

appearing confused or in a haze

sleepiness and irritable upon waking in the morning

nodding the head

periods of rapid eye blinking and staring

**Bunni : Hope you get it . **

**Ikuto : Review again . **

**Bunni : Yep . More Reviews quicker the chapter . **

**Amu : That ' s why you should R&R !**


	6. Fangs

**Okaii . Ayu here writing Bloodlust Chapter 6 ~ Before yous throw rocks at meh , I know I haven ' t updated in a loong time . But in that time , I was busy with school . But also my friend from crunchyroll Solosecrets helped me with the question from last chapter . We had a burst of ideas so we chose the ... Incurable disease . For those who think it ' s scary , sorry but we have a great plot awaiting us with this disease . Thank you for reviewing MarMar ! And to KeikoHayasaka , no Ayu ish not in medical school . Like 6 – 8 years too young for that stoof . **

**Ikuto : Long speech . **

**Bunni : Yea . So can we just get on with it ? **

**Amu : Bunni does not own Shugo Chara in any way . **

**Bunni : Merry Christmas ! Now you may throw rocks at me .**

**Everyone : - Throws rocks - **

**- - -**

**Previously . . .**

"_Ikuto?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Why are you here? I would have thought you left by now."_

"_If you knew you wouldn't ask me this." His voice was slurred._

"_Sorry?"_

"_Nothing. Your speaking is a bit unclear. Are you sure you're alright?" He once again avoided a subject._

"_Yea. I am. I think I'm just tired."_

"_Tired? After 24 hours of sleep?"_

"_I guess." I soon fell asleep again._

- - -

The gentle breeze, getting colder by the ticking seconds. Whispers filled my ears as the trees swayed. Standing in stillness in the middle of the vacant street. In the distance, the even breathing of slumbering humans could be heard. I did not know why I was here, not tucked up in my bed asleep like everyone else. I heard light footsteps, I opened my eyes slowly, only to find a figure approaching in the shadows. A blinding light shining behind the silhouette. I heard the screeching of tires. The light had come from a speeding car. As the vehicle tried desperately to stop, the figure was fading. Fading into the night completely, I caught a glimpse of midnight blue. My full attention turned to the car that was still speeding towards me, the ice on the ground not being any help to stopping; I ran to the pavement. I _tried_. My legs were still. The car was now only meters away and I was paralysed to the spot. At that moment, my heart jumped to my throat. I could hardly breathe. I presumed it was fear. As the seconds ticked by, I kept trying to step out of the way. But I couldn't move. A tear escaped my eye. I closed my eyes and took one last breath. My mouth opened and I mouthed my last words. I was surprised at my words. My last words. I blinked. The car had hit me. I knew it. I was falling. But was I dead? I didn't know. In the darkness, I saw one last thing in the living world. Blood. _My _blood, and _Fangs_.

- - -

I shot up from bed, panting. A nightmare. I ran my hands through my hair. _Just a bad dream. _Loud scatterings from my roof rang into my ears. I sighed as I looked out the window. It was raining heavily. I got up from bed, not wanting to go back to sleep and find myself in a nightmare again. Since I had been dismissed from the hospital a week ago, I had been having nightmares every night. All of which have me facing death in them. I had wondered several times if this had been a sign signifying something. Maybe my death? Maybe something else. _Fangs. _I held my head as I remembered the part of my nightmares that had always been the same. In the end of every nightmare, I see fangs. I walked over to my balcony. The night was quite humid for winter. It had been raining and snowing a lot. I leaned onto the railings of the balcony and gazed at the night sky. It was very gloomy, the stars covered by storm clouds. The moon however, stayed shining beautifully in the darkness. I turned my head to glance at the clock. Four in the morning. I was still extremely tired. But to be frank, I was scared. Scared of my nightmares. It seemed to me that the sky had also been very afraid somehow. With all the rain, all the sky's tears. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet winter breeze. When I opened them, I found myself mesmerized in deep pools of navy blue. My heart skipped a beat in shock and I screamed.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up," a familiar husky voice sounded.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" I said in a harsh whisper.

"I didn't. I just passed by and saw you on the balcony."

"Passed by? At this time?" I said in absolute ridicule.

"I'm a morning person," he replied his usual smirk planted on his face.

"Yea right" I said, sarcasm leaking out of my reply.

"I know you're scared."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Amu, I know you're scared."

"Of what?"

"Of sleeping."

"Wh-why would you think that?"

"What? You suddenly have insomnia?" he suggested with a sudden flicker of worry in his azure orbs.

"That might be the case. But how did you know?"

"I'm psychic and you're easy to read."

"What has it got to do with you anyway?" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I don't know. I was just..."

"Just what?"

"Worried."

"You? Worried? Right."

"Fine I'll leave as you clearly despise my presence."

My hand moved on its own. I was so surprised by my actions and what came out from my mouth. I tugged on his sleeve just as he was about to jump off.

"Please." I looked down as I whispered, "Please, stay. I'm afraid to be on my own right now." He turned to me. His eyes softening into warm puddles of blue liquid. I let go of his sleeve and whispered a silent sorry. He shook his head and a small smile replaced his usual smirk. He lifted me up and I didn't say a word. I still blushed though. He placed me gently on the bed and pulled the covers on me.

"I'll stay until you sleep. Don't be afraid anymore. I'll always watch over you," he warmly whispered to me.

"Thank you, Ikuto." I closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was my guardian angel.

_I'll protect you from now on, Amu. I'll protect you from everything that is ahead of us. _

_..._

_I promise. _

- - -

**Okay, there really is more to the chapter but I thought I should end it here . Thank you to my Beta reader Mit – chan ! This chapter was about Amu ' s disease progressing mentally in her nightmares. The incurable disease makes it hard for you to control your muscles . And for those who have watched One Litre of tears , Amazing drama , Yes the disease thingie was inspired by it. **

**Amu : I ' m going to die !**

**Ikuto : I ' ll protect you Amu !**

**Bunni : It ' s also up to the readers to protect Amu ! So review ~**

**Amu : Please R&R for my sake !**

**Ikuto : Thank you for reading . **

**Bunni : Also thank you for my lovely reviews last chapter ! **

**R&R again !**


	7. Similarity

**Okaii .. I deeply apologize about these late updates but, really … These tests just keep on coming . Day after day … Weekends are full of endless homeworks and such . I ' m dying right now . These are not excuses but simply things that prevent me from writing , and as an Author I feel that readers should know these things instead of them complaining because they don ' t know the reasons . But anyways , I am back now and with tired eyes , hands and my dead brain . Please savor this chapter for as long as you may for I might not be able to update for a long time still . Enough with my ramblings and enjoy the chapter . **

**- - -**

**Previously . . .**

_My hand moved on its own. I was so surprised by my actions and what came out from my mouth. I tugged on his sleeve just as he was about to jump off._

"_Please." I looked down as I whispered, "Please, stay. I'm afraid to be on my own right now." He turned to me. His eyes softening into warm puddles of blue liquid. I let go of his sleeve and whispered a silent sorry. He shook his head and a small smile replaced his usual smirk. He lifted me up and I didn't say a word. I still blushed though. He placed me gently on the bed and pulled the covers on me._

"_I'll stay until you sleep. Don't be afraid anymore. I'll always watch over you," he warmly whispered to me._

"_Thank you, Ikuto." I closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was my guardian angel._

_I'll protect you from now on, Amu. I'll protect you from everything that is ahead of us. _

_..._

_I promise. _

- - -

The sea singing a lullaby. The breeze briskly brushing past me, running through my hair in the process. Upon the sky, where the dreary clouds hung, the crescent moon sat on its throne. Time flowed along with the slow current of the sea. The gentle waves lapping onto the slithering, golden shore. The horizon bordered the ocean. All was well. All was tranquil.

Yet, among all the silence, in the distance, a sorrowful tune from a violin could be heard. Among all the drowsiness, a man is running for his life. Among all the freedom, a man is trying to escape. Among all the peace, a war is being fought.

- - -

My body ached terribly. I raised my hand to feel the throbbing of my head. I opened my eyes to the sunlight that bled through the curtains to caress my face. I swung my legs over the bed and pressed my feet on the cold floor. I shivered slightly as the cold temperature radiated and snaked up my legs. I walked over to my balcony door, slid it open and stepped out. I rested my arms on the railings as the wind blew the stray strands of my hair to where they belonged. I shut my eyes and inhaled the gentle morning breeze. The birds sang beautiful melodies that the wind carried to my ears. It wasn't long before I got carried away too. I started humming. I stepped on the railings of my balcony, my eyes still closed and myself half asleep, in a dream-like state. Then my legs suddenly went numb. I started flapping my arms like wings, trying to regain balance. But that was of no use, for I fell anyway. My eyes snapped open and I tried to shout but I lost my voice. I couldn't feel anything except gravity, until finally I found myself in the protective arms of my guardian angel. Ikuto.

He sighed in relief. Then he glared at me. I felt myself stiffen.

"How could you possibly _fall off a balcony_?" he asked. Although it didn't seem to be directed to me, but to himself, "Why can't you just keep still, Amu?" He sighed again. He shook his head at me and smiled slightly. I puffed my cheeks and mumbled, "Yes Dad," under my breath. He seemed to have heard it and chuckled. But then changed the subject to tease me.

"I know you love being in my arms Amu, but you're really heavy."

My cheeks flushed and I jumped out of his arms.

"As if, pervert!" I huffed and stomped as best as I could into the house and slammed the door behind me. I could hear him laughing outside. I blushed even more and a smile formed on my lips.

- - -

"Himamori Amu, please answer the equation on the board," Mr. Nikaidou ordered. I sighed in annoyance.

"It's Hinamori," I said as I walked to the front of the class and wrote the process and the answer on the board, then sat back down in my seat.

"Well done, Himamori." My eye twitched slightly but ignored the teacher and stared blankly outside the window, onto the piece of green where the Sakura Tree was located.

- - -

I walked across the hallways of the school. The corridors full of students. Like the current of the raging sea, they rushed towards classes and collided with each other with no apologies spoken. I entered M1, one of the six larger music rooms in school. Again, Ikuto was there. He watched me as I dragged myself to one of the seats facing the white board.

Behind me was a shiny, black grand piano. There were four windows, two at the back of the room and two to the right side of the room. The west wall was covered in several posters and pictures. Underneath the field of posters were four steps that were coloured red, green, blue and yellow. They started at the end of the room and to the front, leaving some space for the door to open. They didn't take up much space at all. The back of the room was filled with several percussion instruments and guitars. Keyboards were messily put in random corners of the room as well as stands for the music sheets to be placed on. The next room along was where instruments the students bring for lessons - as well as a variety of school instruments like flutes, saxophones and violins, et cetera - were kept.

As the bell rang, students flooded the room, dropping their bags behind their chairs. Several squeaks could be heard as they slid and pulled their desks from behind the chairs.* The teacher entered the room and greeted the class with a cheerful ''Good Afternoon.''

The teacher did a musical register where you sing ''Yes Mr. Sawatari'', which is the teacher's name, in whatever tune you want.

"Amu Hinamori ~" he sang.

"Yes, Mr. Sawatari," I answered without bothering to sing. Like always.

"Amu, please do sing," he pleaded, " Lets try again. Amu Hinamori ~"

" Yes, Mr. Sawatari," Once again I didn't sing. He sighed and moved on to the next student. There were three blank spaces in the register. No answers.

"Please get into groups of four to six people," Mr. Sawatari announced. Of course, Ikuto was included in the class activities. Again. Did he come to assist the teacher or become a new addition to the class? The boys rushed to me and the girls to Ikuto. Again.

Three students calmly entered the room. Rima, Nagihiko and Kukai. My three childhood best friends. Finally, they have come to save me from my misery. They sometimes have to get excused in class to do activities that the school has set up for the 'Gifted and Talented'. I also got an offer to do the activities but I refused and convinced my parents to decline. My friends didn't really want to do it either but their parents insisted on them accepting. They walked towards me, smiling brightly, especially Kukai. I smiled back, something rare for me to do in school. Everyone that surrounded me started squealing. Comments like "She smiled!", "She looked so cute" and such were heard. The teacher of course had tried to calm everyone down. Unsuccessful at that job, like always.

"Excuse me everyone. But do you mind us going with Amu?" Nagihiko smiled.

"Please?" Rima added with a cute face. I held back a giggle. Everyone quietly shook their heads like dogs obeying their master. The flock started to evaporate and soon groups started to come together. We ended up with four groups of four and two groups of five.

I beamed at my friends.

"Thanks for saving me there," I thanked.

"No problem Amu!" Kukai grinned and ruffled my hair. I giggled.

"You know, I get tempted to put a bunch of gel on my hair before I go to school. That way, when I see you, you can't mess it up." I joked.

Kukai laughed and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed along. Rima nudged Kukai and hugged my arm.

"Amu is mine," She said in a threatening voice.

"Rima, Amu is not your property," Nagihiko said.

"Shut up. You're a threat too."

We all laughed. My heart lightened up. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto walking towards us.

"Hey _Amu_," he smirked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Welcome to the class," Kukai greeted.

"Uhh .. Thanks."

"Another threat. Listen, stay away from Amu! She's _my _best friend!" Rima warned with furrowed brows. Ikuto ignored her comment.

I looked away trying to avert my gaze from meeting his. My eyes traveled around the room blankly.

"Amu." His voice rang in my ears.

"...."

"Amu"

"...."

"Amu"

"What!? Do you know how hard it is to ignore someone when they keep annoying you?" I replied, irritated by his pestering.

His eyes looked pained. I felt a tinge of guilt rush through me.

"I was just sent by the teacher to give you your group's music piece," He handed me some music sheets and left abruptly. I watched him walk away and I felt a sharp pang in my heart.

- - -

The rest of the day passed with no sign of Ikuto. I felt upset about what I said and wanted to apologize. It was home time and I wanted to play to lighten my heart. I headed towards M1 again. I peered through the door and the room was empty. I sat down on the piano seat and placed my hands on the keys. I looked around once more to check if anyone was present. No one. I didn't want anyone to hear me play. When I was sure there was no one there, my fingers gracefully flowed across the keys playing a random tune. I started humming along. My music graced the empty halls and the sunset filled rooms.

The silence was replaced by the beautiful melody that was played by the sea in my dream.

- - -

_At the same time, in the distance, a sorrowful tune from a violin could be heard. The same melody that filled the vacant school. The same melody the puzzled girl played. The same girl whose fingers gracefully flowed along the keys._

_. . ._

_The same fingers that, soon, won't be able to move._

**- - -**

**Note :  
**

_*** If people didn't get that, I meant - they swung their desks over and pulled it. I based the appearance of the room from the one I have in my school. They have these chairs facing the board and desks on the back of the chair. You swing it to the side and pull it in front of you. So it's actually stuck on to the back of the chair.**_

- - -

**It is done! Sorry its a boring chapter and that it doesn't live up to my normal standards. Thank you for the continuing support. I hope that people will keep reading this Fanfiction despite my late updates. I truly am sorry. To my reviewers and to my lovely Beta Mit – chan. Thank you ! Credits to Ni - chan and Mit - chan for Beta reading and editing. Please review and you'll get cookies.**

**R&R X3**


End file.
